


I Guess He Does Get Laid

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, mentions of WoW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How dare he ignore you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Guess He Does Get Laid

Your boyfriend is an idiot. He’s not even looking your way, and you look better than usual. He’s playing that stupid world of witches or whatever, instead of sleeping with you, like you had hoped he would. So rude.

He’s lisping into his mic, and you can just hear the responses because he always has the volume too high, and they’re apparently raiding something or another. He had mentioned that it was ‘raid night’ with his ‘guild’, so that makes sense.

Suddenly, a wonderful thought occurs to you, so you slink over and wiggle under his desk, narrowly avoiding being tangled in the mess of wires he says are perfectly organized and color coded (in only red and blue? Sure, Sollux, sure.).

"ED, what the hell are you doing?" He hisses, looking down at you with his hand over his mic.

You flutter your eyelashes up at him and lean up to kiss him through his boxers. “I just wanna make you feel good, Sol.”

He gulps, glances at his screen, then nods. “Okay, yeah.”

You smile and mouth at him through his boxers, humming a little and smirking, keeping your eyes on him. It doesn’t take long before he starts talking, like you knew he would. Being completely honest, you can get off just to him talking to you half the time, so you moan softly to encourage him, pulling his now hard penis out of his boxers and lapping at it’s underside.

"Yeah, like that ED.. You love my cock, don’t you? Bet you could take it all the way without even choking, huh? Come on, pretty little thing, go ahead." He says, petting your hair away from your face before pushing you further down.

You let him, your hand falling to the lump in your pants to rub yourself, moaning softly and hollowing your cheeks as you pull up, then going back down, hardly pausing to breathe.

He groans and pulls your hair a little, just because he can, speaking again. “Fuck, yes, you look so good there on your knees. Tell me you love my cock, ED.” He tugs you off him completely and you take a few seconds to catch your breath.

"I love your cock, Sol. I fuckin, god, I love it, I love you." You mumble, your voice a little rough and your lips swollen.

He smiles fondly at you and you squeeze yourself through your pajama pants. “I love you too, ED.”

You go back to sucking him off, making as much noise as you can because he likes when you do, and touching yourself openly, moaning around him.

"You’re so fucking hot, ED, shit.." He groans, pushing you back a little and stroking himself quickly.

You open your mouth and he comes with a grunt, splashing his come on your cheeks and lips while your arm moves as fast as you can, and you come a few seconds later, moaning softly.

After, it’s a weird kind of fluffy moment with him, with you leaning on his leg and him trying to convince you to take a shower while you tell him to carry you.

Then, you hear something from his headset, slung around his neck still. Mostly, it’s just snickering and some awkward huffing noises, and then from who you recognize as Terezi, a cackle.

"I guess he does get laid. Turn your mic off, moron."

**Author's Note:**

> No seriously, why do people seem to think that someone lisping dirty talk at them would be hot? It sounds messy to me.  
> if you liked this, consider supporting me here: https://ko-fi.com/A781PZJ


End file.
